Ódiame
by MiloLM
Summary: Es que es sumamente (doloroso) irónico el hecho de que su poder sea la creación, pero que ella sea incapaz de crear vida. Por eso, por eso mismo, debe odiarla.


**Título:** Ódiame.

 **Personajes:** Momo Yaoyorozu, Shōto Todoroki.

 **Pairing:** TodoMomo.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, dolorosas y casi románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría** **:** Drama, Dolor/Consuelo.

 **Total de** **palabras** **:** 2915.

 **Notas:** Ok, se supone que debía actualizar _AdH_ y mírenme, escribiendo esto en una madrugada y publicando un día después :')

Les he hecho dos finales porque soy buena persona y no quise que sufran con el final original (que iba a ser desgarrador). Así que disfruten :3

... _Soy una mierda, vale._

* * *

 **Summary:** Es que es sumamente (doloroso) irónico el hecho de que su poder sea la creación, pero que ella sea incapaz de crear vida. Por eso, por eso mismo, debe odiarla.

* * *

 _ **Ódiame**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Momo Yaoyorozu podría fácilmente tenerlo todo; una familia millonaria, una educación de calidad que la convirtieron en la más destacada en todo ámbito que requiriese usar la cabeza, también un físico envidiable por cualquier ente femenino, además de poseer un Quirk increíblemente llamativo y poderoso que la hacía casi la mejor en todo. Todas estas cualidades conseguidas, claro que no sin esfuerzo. Trabajó duro. Desde pequeña, desde que era una niña que admiraba a los héroes y deseó ser uno de ellos. Y ese deseo la llevó a entrar a la U.A, una de las mejores academias para héroes.

Momo podría tenerlo todo.

Pero al final sentía que no tenía nada.

Porque ella misma se había catalogado a sí como inservible. Cuando ya había terminado todos sus estudios, y ya había conseguido ser una de las más famosas heroínas del país, e incluso se había casado ya, con ese joven que alguna vez le llenó de la confianza que ella no tenía en sí misma. Y es que de no ser por él no estaría tan arriba en su vida.

Tan arriba llegó, y tan abajo cayó —y el golpe debió ser mortal, mas aun así sobrevivió, llena de secuelas—. Y no es culpa de él. Es solamente culpa suya, de ella y nadie más.

Es culpa suya ser inútil, ser incapaz de crear vida incluso cuando su poder es la creación. Y es (doloroso) irónico también. Le quema el alma y quiere desaparecer. Quiere huir de la realidad y olvidar las palabras del doctor que le había dado la noticia, luego de la consulta de por qué es que no quedaba embarazada.

 _Y_ _allí_ _finalmente_ _lo_ _oyó_ _._

—No puede tener hijos, señora Todoroki.

Esas cuatro palabras. _No_. Esa simple negación al principio hizo que algo dentro suyo se rompiera en pedazos en segundos, quizás menos que eso. Fue un instante, y su garganta dolió como nunca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ácidas y crueles lágrimas. No pudo respirar. Su cuerpo perdió equilibrio y su esposo tuvo que sostenerla para que no pudiese caer de la silla.

Él la llamó varias veces, pero su voz se oía tan lejana.

—¡Momo! —La voz de Shōto era opacada por un pitido fuerte que le carcomía la cabeza y le mareaba. Todo su interior dolía y quemaba también—. ¡Momo, ¿qué te sucede?! ¡Momo!

Y entonces reaccionó, varios momentos después. Cuando ya ambos estaban en el suelo del estudio del médico, él abrazándola en tanto acariciaba su largo cabello de noche y susurraba que todo estaría bien.

—Tranquilízate, Momo —murmura con dulzura, sus dedos cálidos colándose entre sus hebras y dándole una paz que sabe será efímera—. Yo estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy aquí.

Y allí fue donde ya no pudo seguir soportando el peso y terminó cediendo su pilar, donde gritó de dolor y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Simplemente, ya estaba devastada hasta el núcleo y ni siquiera el cariño de su marido o las palabras de aliento de cualquier otra persona haría que se sintiera menos mal, menos inservible y menos deplorable.

Se planteó tantas noches una vida entera sin poder tener hijos, y todas esas noches lloró amargamente y en silencio. Momo decidió ocultar su dolor y sufrir sola, porque Shōto no merecía algo tan horrible como compartir el dolor que tenía que cargar. Porque no era culpa de él, era culpa suya. Suya porque seguía siendo estúpido una y otra vez el hecho de que tuviese un poder creativo y que su cuerpo en sí no pudiese crear un niño. Era tan, _tan_ estúpido que la hacía reír entre lágrimas y acurrucarse entre las sábanas, esperando despertar de la horrible pesadilla en la que se había convertido su existencia.

Y aun cuando Shōto estuviera ahí para decirle que la amaba más que a nada, a pesar de no poder traerle descendencia, Momo sabía que él se tragaba el hecho de que no podría ver mezclas de rostros suyos sonrientes que le alegraran el día luego de volver del trabajo. Y eso le lastimaba, a ambos, pero él se mantenía firme y la abrazaba y consolaba en sus momentos de crisis, en esos minutos en los cuales ella recordaba y se echaba a llorar pidiendo perdón una y otra vez.

Ambos odiaban esos momentos, pero no tenían como evitarlo.

Hasta que Momo decidió ya acabar con todo eso.

—Ódiame.

Fue en una noche cualquiera en la que había soltado esa petición. Estaban cenando soba, la comida favorita de Shōto, y la noche estaba húmeda porque una lluvia se avecinaba.

Él muchacho no había entendido muy bien (o simplemente _no_ _quiso_ hacerlo), así que terminó mirándole con sorpresa y confusión pintada claramente en sus orbes de gris y azul.

—¿Qué dices?

Ella forzó a sonreír, con las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y las ojeras de noches en vela de sufrimiento marcadas con orgullo. Una mueca tan falsa y tan cruel.

—Ódiame, Shōto —repite, su voz quebrándose de a poco empero tratando de mantenerla firme, como ella siempre fue—. Ódiame.

Él verdaderamente ya no quería entender, pero de verdad esa orden le había enfurecido desde el interior, haciendo que volviera su típica inexpresión de antaño.

—¿Por qué me pides algo como eso?

La pelinegra puede sentir ese tono molesto, y teme un poco. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Se pone de pie de golpe, con las palmas sobre la mesa de madera, e incapaz de dirigirle la mirada, la posa sobre el mueble.

—Por favor, ódiame... porque soy inservible.

—No digas eso, Momo —ordena con frialdad, también poniéndose de pie enseguida, y viéndole severamente—. ¿Y por qué dices algo como eso?

—¡Es porque es la verdad! —Exclama con las lágrimas brotando a montones de nuevo, y mira a su compañero con lástima—. Es la verdad, Shōto. Soy horriblemente inservible. ¡Ni siquiera puedo traer algo tan simple como una vida al mundo!

—Momo, detente.

—¿No lo entiendes, Shōto? Se supone que puedo crear cualquier cosa, pero no puedo crear otro ser humano, ni siquiera con toda la ayuda del mundo —su voz está tan quebrada como su alma, convertida en curuvicas de un cristal que se suponía era irrompible, y eso es tan tonto que de nuevo se siente querer reír de su miseria. Las gotas de infinita tortura le adornan las mejillas de caramelo convertidas en una fruta amarga. Y sus ojos de metal derretido se escurren de su vida como aire traicionero—. Y por eso debes odiarme. Porque no te sirvo ni le sirvo a nadie.

El heterocromático rápidamente va a tomarla de los hombros, y abrazarla, a pesar de que la fémina hiciese todo lo posible para apartarlo con gritos y llantos y empujones. Él sabía que lo necesitaba, ambos necesitaban ese contacto. La desesperación carcomía y jugaba con la mente y cuerpo de la heroína que ya no pensaba claramente. O eso quería pensar el joven.

—No digas cosas como esas —vuelve a pedir, con todo su corazón puesto en esas palabras. Y es que ya no quiere escucharla llorar porque tiene miedo de quebrarse también, y que los dos se dañen con sus propios pedazos cortantes—. Momo, tú no eres inservible ni lo serás. Tú eres lo más preciado para mí, ¿entendido? No importa lo demás, no hace falta. Contigo puedo ser feliz.

La mujer se detiene y aferrándose de nuevo a la camisa de su esposo, grita en silencio y hunde su rostro en su pecho, sus saladas lágrimas mojando la prenda azulada.

—No es cierto —refuta entre sollozos, y niega con la cabeza, la impotencia y rabia haciendo mello en su ser entero—. No es cierto, Shōto. ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú jamás...! _Jamás_ serás feliz estando conmigo.

—No digas eso. —Ruega bajo, con el pesar golpeando su garganta y el dolor en los ojos. Se aferra más al pequeño cuerpo y esconde su rostro entre los mechones de ébano.

—Debes odiarme, por favor. Así será más fácil para ambos.

—¡Ya no digas eso! —La presa de emociones se desborda, y rompe el abrazo, cortando la suavidad y sintiendo dagas en la espalda. Le observa de frente, con el dolor amenazando el querer saltar desde lo profundo de su ser—. No digas más eso, Momo. No puedes decir algo como eso. No cuando soy incapaz siquiera de pensar en odiarte alguna vez.

Le acuna el rostro con la suavidad de una nube. Momo siente frío y calor en su cuerpo, y grita con fuerza, sacando todo de su existencia, lamentando el haber sido tan ingenua y creído que podría algún día conseguirlo todo. Y es que la única verdad del mundo es que nadie puede tenerlo todo.

Y lo peor es que si no lo tiene ya no puede crear nada más. Porque su cuerpo se niega a seguir haciendo su trabajo, porque los objetos ya no tienen forma y la realidad se le distorsiona a causa de su pena maltrecha, que mancilla su mente y la vuelve vulnerable a todo y a nada. Y ella llora polvo estelar infinito mientras esconde su rostro de muñeca de porcelana entre sus manos de nieve desolada. Y su voz de ruiseñor no vuelve hasta pasadas las horas, con ambos en un rincón de la habitación, él abrazándola, intentando transmitirle el calor que su cuerpo niega.

Pero ni con su poder de fuego Shōto Todoroki es capaz de derretir el corazón hecho añicos con realidad de acero inquebrantable. Ese metal que se ha escurrido derretido desde los primeros días y se aprovechó.

Momo sigue sufriendo aún cuando ya está callada y sin lágrimas manchando sus mejillas de manzana podrida.

Y vuelve ese pensamiento.

—Ódiame, Shōto.

Y aunque se lo pida, él no la va a odiar. Sino que se acurrucará a su lado y la envolverá en el cariño que necesita. Dirá palabras de consuelo repitrepitiéndolas todas las veces que fuesen necesarias y no la dejará sola. Porque sabe que lo necesita, porque si no se convierte en su pilar se derrumbará hasta los cimientos y no habrá manera de repararlo.

 _Y_ _su_ _amor_ _podría_ _quebrantarse_ _._

Shōto no dejará que eso ocurra.

Y es por eso que tres estaciones más tarde encuentra llorando de nuevo a su esposa. Pero no la va a detener, pues las lágrimas que suelta son de pura emoción al ver al pequeño en sus brazos. Calidez reconforta su corazón hecho trizas y sonrisas y risas de azúcar inundan el lugar. Pareciera ser un sueño.

Un hermoso sueño. En cuanto el neonato de cabellos negros y ojos de distintos colores le sonríe a Momo con todo el amor del mundo, y ella se lo devuelve.

* * *

I.

Y es que verdaderamente, con dolor y tristeza de por medio, sólo se trata de _un sueño_. Uno desolado y cruel, donde finalmente ellos han conseguido una familia feliz y viven dichas.

Y Shōto trata de mantenerse firme una vez (una _única_ vez más) al ver a su esposa sonreír a la nada, a sus brazos rodeando la manta color añil que habían comprado hace ya tantos años, la que estaba destinada a un bebé creado por ambos, y que ahora sólo había sido creado por la imaginación de la mujer.

Una imaginación de una mente hecha pedazos por haber sufrido el golpe de la infertilidad e incertidumbre. Una que la deja encerrada en su mundo de cristal de ilusiones donde abunda el amor distorsionado y la felicidad falsa. Donde nada es real pero aun así se aferra a eso creyéndolo fervientemente. Tanto _tanto_ que se niega a escuchar a su marido en las noches en las que debe despedirse del cuarto de mentiras e ir al suyo propio, donde se sume en un sueño de tiempos cortos porque de nuevo se levanta a toda prisa oyendo los llantos de algo que no existe.

Y el héroe la observa desde el marco de la puerta. A Momo en el suelo acunando entre sus brazos de leche agria a esa manta que por un momento odia desde lo profundo. Porque no es real, porque no tiene nada para calentar, ni un cuerpo pequeño y frágil ni una futura vida que alegraría la suya.

 _Cómo_ _lo_ _odia_ _._ _Cómo_ _lo_ _odia_ _._

Pero se calla, porque la voz de ruiseñor de la mujer entona una nana dulce. Sus ojos de noche desgastada y lleno de ojeras a causa de insomnios observan el objeto como si fuera su querido bebé.

Es un sueño en el que vive. Shōto no la odia a ella, pero odia ese sueño.

Porque también quiere ser consumido y escapar de la (dolorosa) verdad.

—Momo, ya basta, por favor. —Pide en un arrebato de sufrimiento, y se frota el rostro con las manos en un vano intento de aplacar las gotas reprimidas de sus ojos.

Ella chita con suavidad y le sonríe con dulzura. Como un hada encantada que habita libremente por un pantano horroroso viéndolo como si fuera el más hermoso bosque.

Entonces él también se quiebra y camina hasta ella, haciendo una mueca que es otro intento de evitar su llanto. Y sus ojos de metal y cielo se nublan por completo descargando las galaxias frías de su corazón incinerado.

Y cae de rodillas, agarrando a su pareja por los hombros. Ella hace una expresión de niña confundida como antaño y siente que eso solamente le daña un poco más. No lo soporta.

—Detente ya, por favor —ruega con parsimonia entre los hilos de su mente magullada en melancolía—. Para, Momo. ¿No ves que te haces daño?

—No sé de qué hablas, Shōto. Pero es mejor guardar silencio si es que no queremos despertar al bebé.

Y Momo tiene los mismos ojos de su madre hace tanto tiempo. Le miran en el alma empero no comprenden ni una pizca.

Y finalmente siente que ya odia esa mirada.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

II.

Y aunque pareciese algo realmente imposible, al final era real. Tan real como la felicidad infinita de Momo al ver a su pequeño aferrarse a sus brazos para regalarle de su calidez infantil, derritiendo su corazón por completo ante la dulzura. Y que la escena se vuelva inmortal en cuánto él terminase de oprimir el botón de la cámara.

La fotografía en sus manos los hace reír con suavidad.

—Salí con los ojos cerrados... —se queja la mujer sin estar realmente molesta por el hecho. Y es que la alegría la abunda. Los abunda a ambos.

Shōto simplemente le besa la coronilla y acaricia con suavidad la cabecita de cabellos negros. El infante se ha quedado totalmente dormido, y ellos disfrutan de los momentos silenciosos dentro de la blanca habitación de hospital. Y ella no se puede creer todavía el hecho de que, aun siendo ese el mismo lugar en el que le habían declarado que no podría crear vida, estuviera sosteniendo su creación entre sus brazos.

Sólo quiere volver a llorar, pero sabe que si lo hace preocupará más al pobre de su esposo, que ya bastante había tenido con soportar sus hormonas durante el embarazo. Así que traga fuertemente el nudo de su garganta, y sonríe de manera realmente forzada. Igual no puede evitar que sus ojos suelten más y más lágrimas.

 _Es_ _tan_ _molesto_ _llorar_ _,_ _se_ _dice_ _por_ _un_ _momento_ _en_ _su_ _interior._

—Ya, todo está bien... —murmura el hombre con tono tranquilizador y arrulador en tanto sigue repartiendo aleteos de mariposa sobre la pálida piel blanca.

—No... No, son lágrimas de felicidad... —trata torpemente de aclatar su situación, y sobre su nariz un par de veces antes de recomponerse—. Es demasiada felicidad, que siento no merecerla...

Shōto le mira seriamente. Momo sabe que se aproxima un posible regaño.

—Tú te mereces todo esto, y más —declara severo, y aunque sonara rudo el tono, ella sabe que está cargado del más sincero amor—. Te mereces toda la felicidad que quizás yo no pueda darte, también.

Momo vuelve a reírse. Su risa es preciosa.

—No digas cosas como esas...

—Y tú no digas cosas como el que yo tenga que odiarte.

Y su semblante alegre desaparece, convirtiéndose en pena. Abraza a su niño con temor.

—Supongo que aún no hemos arreglado esa parte.

—Sí, ya está arreglado —declara seriamente, y tomando su rostro le besa, en todas partes. Y los dos ríen otra vez—. Porque te amo y jamás te odiaré. Eso te lo prometo, Momo.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
